


El mundo oculto tras nuestros ojos

by BrenAI



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Internal Conflict, Love, Mental Anguish, Religion, Religious Conflict, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenAI/pseuds/BrenAI
Summary: A veces, retornar al pasado es la única forma de seguir adelante.Tras nueve años de relativa tranquilidad, la muerte de su padre obliga a la periodista Rose Hathaway a volver a las entrañas de Helena, su ciudad natal. El pequeño poblado al suroeste de Montana en el que nació no ha cambiado de aspecto, pero ella ya no es la persona que solía vivir allí. Mientras se enfrenta a un pasado traumático marcado por la amistad, la perdida, los secretos y un turbulento ambiente religioso, Rose asume la tarea de mostrarle al mundo la verdadera cara del pueblo, aunque en el proceso corra el riesgo de perderse a sí misma, su vida y su cordura.Quizás esta vez no pueda huir de los fantasmas de Helena.(Publicado originalmente en Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Kudos: 1





	1. La niña debajo del árbol

**Helena, enero de 2020**

**I.**

El día del funeral no llovió. No hubo personas con paraguas negros rodeando el ataúd de su padre mientras las gotas de agua caían sobre la madera labrada. El clima no acentuó convenientemente la tristeza por la pérdida como solía ocurrir en las películas. El _Independent Record_ incluso había afirmado que aquel era el primer día en más de una semana que la lluvia y la nieve no azotaban la capital.

El sacerdote que estaba encomendando el alma de su padre a dios tenía un aspecto sosegado y refrescante. A Rose le pareció demasiado joven, pero era probable que aquella convicción se debiera a que en su recuerdo los oficiantes religiosos tenían el rostro envejecido del padre Andrew y el diácono Alto.

No reconoció a nadie en el funeral. Todas las personas llorando en torno al féretro eran absolutos desconocidos. Aquello no debería haberle sorprendido, puesto que cualquier relación que alguna vez tuvo con el difunto se había roto de forma irremediable más de diez años antes, y había perdido toda conexión definitiva con él tras descubrir el accidente de su madre nueve años atrás. Sólo había vuelto a oír el nombre "Ibrahim Mazur" cuando el abogado de su padre se puso en contacto con ella para informarle acerca de su muerte.

― Fue un infarto― le había dicho la voz a través del teléfono. ― Hemos estado tratando de comunicarnos con usted antes de su muerte, por pedido del señor Mazur. Lamentablemente cuando conseguimos este contacto ya era demasiado tarde para su padre. El servicio conmemorativo será el próximo domingo en la capilla local de Helena, y finalmente será trasladado al _Home of Peace…_

«Él no era católico», fue lo primero que pensó. Ibrahim Mazur fue un importante hombre de negocios de origen turco. Si bien no era un practicante del islam, Rose dudaba que sus deseos de sepelio fueran precisamente los que se estaban ejecutando. Aunque tenía que reconocer que no conocía a su padre en absoluto.

La voz del teléfono, Pavel Sokolov fue como se presentó, era un eco lejano, aplastado por los recuerdos turbulentos que luchaban por arañar su mente. Pero Rose se apartó de ellos de inmediato, obligándolos a permanecer encerrados en aquel rincón siniestro de su memoria, donde habían permanecido durante casi una década entera. Sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar los efímeros destellos del cabello rubio de Lissa, la sangre manchando el presbiterio de Santa Helena, las manos callosas y arrugadas sosteniendo el rosario de metal.

Era viernes por la tarde cuando el señor Sokolov la llamó. Y como todos los viernes por las tarde ella estaba en su cubículo de oficina en el _Philadelphia Inquier_ tratando de terminar un artículo que debía entregar a su jefa de redacción antes del final del día. Esa noche no pudo dormir, a pesar de sus palabras de indiferencia sobre el asunto de su padre al señor Sokolov más temprano. Le había prometido, y a sí misma, que no iría a Montana, que no descuidaría su trabajo por asistir al funeral de un hombre del que no había sabido nada en años, pero cuando la mañana del día siguiente llegó, y luego la tarde, y ella seguía allí en su piso mirando la pantalla en blanco de su portátil en donde debía haber un borrador de su siguiente trabajo, se dio cuenta de que no importaba si viajaba o no a Montana, parte de sí misma ya había sido arrastrada a su pasado.

El sábado por la noche le avisó a su jefa de redacción la decisión de tomarse unos días libres. Al principio Alberta estaba sorprendida. En los seis años que llevaba dentro del periódico, primero como pasante, luego como la corresponsal de Pittsburgh, donde había estado haciendo una especialización en periodismo de investigación, y finalmente como periodista con su propia sección en el _Inquier_ , Rose nunca se había tomado un día libre. Jamás. Tras su salida de Montana, cuando todavía era una adolescente confundida y traumatizada, había hallado en las letras y el periodismo el medio para canalizar su creciente ira y agresividad, y un soporte para manifestar la verdad, aunque fuera la verdad de otros. Había trabajado incansablemente para ocupar ese cargo, y se había abierto paso a través de todo y de todos. Y nunca se detuvo, hasta ese día.

Por primera vez en más de nueve años Rose no sintió deseos de escribir.

Esa misma noche metió algo de ropa en una maleta, tomó sus cuadernos y portátil, más por costumbre que por otra razón, llamó a Sydney para informarle su partida, y se tomó el primer vuelo de Pensilvania a Montana que pudo conseguir. Llegó a Helena el domingo por la mañana, luego de seis horas de vuelo y casi dos horas más en taxi desde el aeropuerto de _Great Falls_ hasta su ciudad natal.

Así fue como llegó hasta allí, a la ciudad de su infancia, frente al féretro de su padre, con personas llorando desconsoladamente por un hombre cuya muerte, sinceramente, no provocaba ningún tipo de sentimientos en ella. Cuando el sacerdote de turno dijo unas últimas palabras y las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a tomar un puñado de tierra para lanzarlo sobre el ataúd de madera tallado, ella se quedó a un lado, sin sentir nada más que impaciencia por seguir adelante.

No siempre había sido tan fría. Tan insensible a los sentimientos ajenos.

De niña su madre la llevaba a misa cada domingo, y ella se quedaba después del servicio religioso para ayudar al párroco a organizar los donativos. Cuando cumplió diez años el padre Andrew la invitó a organizar eventos recreativos para los niños del orfanato Santa Helena. Allí conoció a Lissa, quien se convertiría en su mejor amiga y su confidente más cercana hasta su desaparición. Lissa había perdido a sus padres en un accidente automovilístico, una noche lluviosa de invierno, dos años antes de ingresar a Santa Helena. Era un bebé cuando los acontecimientos trágicos de su vida ocurrieron, y era aún una niña cuando se unió a su familia once años más tarde.

La vio por primera vez un día de semana. Recordaba eso porque su madre le había permitido faltar a clases para poder llegar a tiempo a la iglesia, donde por la mañana se reunía el comité de niñas y madres a cargo de guiarlas en el desarrollo del evento. Rose estaba absolutamente extasiada por haber logrado faltar a la escuela, y si era absolutamente sincera consigo misma, era el conocimiento de que le serviría como escusa para ausentarse de sus clases, más que la necesidad de ejercer el principio solidario que cada domingo predicaba el padre Andrew, lo que la había llevado a aceptar formar parte de todo aquel asunto.

Santa Helena era mucho más parecida una pequeña catedral que a un orfanato. Era una imponente construcción con elementos góticos y renacentistas. Tenía una nave central y pasillos laterales, cúpulas externas elevándose sobre sí misma y torres en el extremo occidental. Se ingresaba por una enorme puerta decorada con mármol y tracería de piedra enmarcada por dos ventanas con forma de rosetón. El portal estaba adornado por grandes figuras de piedra que escenificaban el nacimiento, la muerte y la resurrección de Cristo. Pero eran las escenas pictóricas del juicio final, las almas condenadas arrastradas al infierno por demonios sombras sin rostro, que ostentaban los pasillos internos del orfanato, las que perduraban más vívidamente en la memoria de la niña temerosa que había sido una vez.

La primera vez que la vio, Lissa estaba bajo las alas de Raguel, sentada sobre el pie de cemento de la escultura del arcángel. Sus mechones rubios brillantes contrastaban con el pálido cemento de la piedra. Tenía un objeto que movía incesantemente entre sus manos, al cual sus ojos miraban con una intensa tristeza. Fueron esas lágrimas besando sus mejillas las que movieron sus pies cerca de la niña debajo del ángel y la llevaron a desentrañar el profundo pesar en el alma de aquella desconocida. Durante años, las lágrimas de Lissa resurgirían en su memoria como una burla a media noche, obligándola a recapitular escenas caprichosamente ambiguas que su mente nunca se había permitido borrar ni entender de forma absoluta.

Cuando Lissa se fue, con ella se marchó su capacidad de comprender el dolor ajeno. Ahora, cuando veía a las personas llorar no podía ver más que una expresión meramente fisiológica. La existencia o la ausencia de sufrimientos no era algo que estuviera dispuesta a desenterrar. Ahora, cuando los ojos de alguien comenzaban a sofocarse tras lágrimas, apartaba la mirada. Indiferente. O quizás con miedo de ver a través de ellos más secretos de los que su corazón era capaz de abrigar.

**II.**

Tras el funeral las personas empezaron a dispersarse. Un grupo reducido de personas la miraba con curiosidad, mientras ella permanecía en el lugar, tratando de descubrir la razón por la cual estaba allí. Durante más de nueve años había vivido tratando de no pensar en su padre, en su madre, en Santa Helena, o en todo lo que dejaba atrás. Y por nueve años lo había logrado con relativo éxito. Pero una sola llamada de un desconocido había sido suficiente para desestabilizar todo su mundo. Un mundo que, como todo experimento, al principio tuvo fallas e inconsistencias; pero que con el tiempo había adquirido una precisión y una solidez que nunca había tenido en su antigua vida. Su infancia y su adolescencia eran parte de su pasado, de un pasado que se había encargado de ocultar con el mismo empeño que había utilizado para matar a Rosemarie Mazur y todo lo que ella significaba. Rosemarie era un ser demasiado desgastado, destruido por los secretos y crímenes ajenos y propios, y no había un lugar en el mundo para ella. No podía juntar las piezas rotas y contaminadas de esa persona, pero podría forjarse una nueva vida más allá de aquella remota existencia.

La persona que era ahora solo pudo nacer tras la muerte de la otra. Si la dejaba resucitar, temía, todo lo que era ahora se evaporaría en el aire como si nunca hubiera existido. No podía dejar que _ella_ volviera solo para matarla.

― ¿Señorita Mazur?― dijo una voz familiar. Ante las palabras del hombre, algunas personas a su alrededor se detuvieron un momento demasiado largo para mirarla descaradamente y murmurar entre ellas. No podía culparlas realmente. ―Soy Pavel Sokolov, hablamos el viernes por la tarde.

Pavel Sokolov era un hombre de mediana edad, con cabello oscuro y una mirada filosa. ― Lo recuerdo― afirmó, aceptando su mano extendida, ―Gracias por avisarme.

―No es problema. Lamento mucho su pérdida― Rose contuvo su necesidad de rodar los ojos y, en cambio, ofreció una sonrisa incierta al hombre, que solo trataba de ser amable. ― Su padre insistió en que continuara buscándola incluso después de su muerte. Este no es el mejor momento para hablar de esto, lo sé, pero como su única hija y pariente con vida, usted es la heredera de todos sus bienes y propiedades…

Rose ladeó la cabeza, un poco desconcertada. Estaba sorprendida de que su padre no la hubiera excluido de la herencia. Después de todo, sus últimas palabras al hombre habían sido tan incisivas como claras y concisas.

―No estoy interesada― interrumpió, captando la conmoción del hombre. ―No he visto a mi padre en años. Sólo he venido hasta aquí para poder… ya sabe, tener un cierre. Ahora lo tengo, y ya puedo marcharme. No estoy interesada en su dinero. Puede donarlo a alguna asociación o a un refugio. O... sinceramente, no me interesa.

― ¿No cree usted que es una decisión un poco precipitada, señorita Mazur?

―Hathaway― corrigió. ― Y no tengo nada que pensar al respecto.

Para cualquier persona hubiera sido una tentación, pero no existía una suma de dinero en el mundo que la atara a Helena voluntariamente. Había aprendido a vivir de solo aquello que ganaba a través de su esfuerzo. La vida de niña rica ya se había desvanecido en su memoria. No solo no se sentía cómoda con la riqueza, sino que tampoco podía ignorar de quién provenía. Y sabía que aceptar la herencia implicaba asumir todas las responsabilidades y cargas que venían adosadas a la corporación de la familia Mazur.

―La ley estipula que está en todo su derecho de repudiar una herencia, pero es mi trabajo informarle acerca de todos los pormenores de esta decisión. Por otra parte, también estoy en la obligación de instigarla a conocer y valorar los bienes de los que estamos hablando, antes de que firme cualquier renuncia. Es una decisión irrevocable. Una vez confirme su rechazo, perderá todo derecho a acceder a los beneficios de la misma, usted y sus posibles herederos. No menos importante es que sepa que puede renunciar a beneficio de otra persona u organización o, de forma automática, como última heredera, todos los bienes, propiedades y derechos asociados a _Mazur Inc._ pasaran a nombre del estado una vez que usted renuncie a ellos. ― insistió. El hombre sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su chaqueta, empujándola en su dirección. ―Podemos reunirnos en algún momento de la próxima semana antes de su partida, para que pueda informarle más acerca del caso, o bien para que usted solicite una renuncia formal. En cualquier caso, estaremos en contacto.

― ¿Hay alguna forma de acelerar el proceso? ―pidió.

― Fue voluntad de su padre que la lectura de su testamento se realizara no en un plazo menor a una semana tras su muerte, señorita Mazur― explicó. ―En cualquier momento, transcurrido ese plazo mínimo, usted es capaz de solicitar una renuncia de forma presencial.

―Pero yo necesito volver a Filadelfia. Tengo un trabajo, una vida y responsabilidades que asumir allí. No puedo permanecer una semana en Montana.

Su jefa de redacción le había permitido mucho más que eso, en realidad, aunque ella sólo había solicitado unos días fuera. Sus vacaciones acumuladas sumaban varias semanas, pero no estaba dispuesta a desaprovecharlas en Helena.

―Lo siento. Esas fueron las condiciones establecidas por su padre para solicitar un rechazo. Como su abogado y testamentario, es mi trabajo informarle sobre todos los aspectos involucrados. ― Sonrió comprensivamente. ― ¿Está hospedándose en un hotel? Su padre dio permiso para que permaneciera en su antiguo hogar hasta que tomara alguna decisión.

«Ya he tomado una decisión» Quiso decir, pero no tenía ningún sentido enfadarse con alguien que solo estaba ejerciendo su labor.

― No es necesario― respondió con toda la cordialidad que pudo recaudar. ―Estoy alojándome en un hotel, no muy lejos de aquí.

―En ese caso, me despido de usted hasta nuestra reunión. Si llega a cambiar de opinión, solo debe comunicarse conmigo.

**III.**

Su habitación de hotel era simple y pequeña. Su plan era marcharse el lunes por la mañana, por lo que no pensó que necesitaría más que un lugar donde pasar la noche del domingo. Su taxi la dejó allí una hora después del funeral, y cinco minutos más tarde se había quitado su vestido negro y sumergido en la bañera del cuarto de baño. Eran apenas las cinco de la tarde cuando se encontró acomodada en su cama con una serie de mantas sobre sus hombros y su teléfono arrojado a un lado. Era temprano para estar acostada, pero el viaje la había agotado.

― ¿Has hecho turismo? ― preguntó la voz de Sydney Sage, su editora y amiga, a través de su móvil. ― Tendrías que visitar el Capitolio, la Catedral de Santa Helena o el Museo histórico. Leí que en 1864 la ciudad fue fundada como un campamento de oro, y una década más tarde se convirtió en la capital territorial de Montana. Sólo pocos años después de su origen ya tenía una alta concentración de habitantes millonarios en el área. Es una ciudad muy pintoresca, por lo que pude ver en las imágenes, con una arquitectura predominantemente victoriana, renacentista y gótica.

Rose lo sabía. Sabía que Helena guardaba tanta riqueza como podredumbre. Si bien podía entender el interés de su amiga por la historia y la arquitectura ciertamente fascinante de la ciudad, en sus recuerdos Helena era el infierno retratado en las pinturas que colgaban en los pasillos del orfanato, no un destino turístico.

Además, se había hospedado en un pequeño hotel en _Reeder´s Alley_ , en el extremo suroeste del centro de Helena, la parte más antigua de la ciudad. Las primeras familias que habían llegado hasta allí en busca de fortuna se asentaron en aquella zona, ahora un distrito considerado histórico. No encontraría más historia que allí, aunque Syd probablemente estuviera en desacuerdo.

Sydney Sage era una apasionada de la arquitectura, la historia y la ciencia. Su meta más próxima era obtener su propia columna semanal en la sección de cultura e historia, pero su objetivo en la vida era escribir un libro. O varios, supuso Rose. Ella era, probablemente, la persona más inteligente que Rose había conocido. Sydney estaba comprometida con Adrian Ivashkov, uno de los corresponsales de arte en el periódico, y la única otra persona en el mundo además de Syd en la que Rose podía confiar.

―Yo conozco Helena, Syd―dijo pacientemente. ―Yo nací y pasé aquí gran parte de mi vida.

Odiaba lo verás que era aquella afirmación. La mayor parte de su vida se había escurrido por las alcantarillas de Helena, aunque para el mundo entero, Rose Hathaway ni siquiera había existido antes de arrastrarse hasta Filadelfia.

Pudo escuchar el silencio que prosiguió a su confesión. Era absolutamente nada, pero más de lo que Sydney había obtenido sobre su infancia y su vida antes de Pensilvania en toda su relación de siete años.

―Oh eso es…nuevo― murmuró sin poder ocultar su confusión. ―Pensé que habías ido allí por investigación. Alberta dijo que estabas escribiendo un artículo nuevo y necesitabas acudir a una fuente en Montana.

―Porque eso es lo que le dije. No creyó que quisiera tomarme vacaciones.

― ¿Estás en un receso, entonces?

― No yo… bueno, vine al funeral de mi padre.

Silencio una vez más, y luego un breve golpe seguido de una maldición de Sydney.

―Por los dioses del Olimpo, ¡maldición!― medio gritó. Rose tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa ante el nerviosismo de su amiga― ¡Rose! Cuando llamaste solo dijiste que te ibas por unos días. ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? Dioses― Pudo sentir el sonido de la cabeza de su editora cayendo sobre una de sus manos. ―Lo siento mucho. Yo no sabía que tenías padre…quiero decir, sí, supuse que debías tenerlo, pero…yo… Dioses―repitió. ―Estoy siendo absolutamente torpe. Perdóname. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

Rose sonrió entonces, aunque era una mueca de tristeza que nada tenía que ver con la muerte de Abe. Era la primera vez en nueve años que la consciencia de lo poco que la conocían sus allegados realmente la inquietaba. Había hecho un excelente trabajo construyendo un muro a su alrededor para protegerse del mundo.

¿O había sido para proteger al mundo de ella?

―No te preocupes, no éramos muy cercanos― Giró los ojos ante su propio eufemismo. ―No lo veía hace años, en realidad, desde mucho antes de llegar a Pensilvania. De todas formas, me llamó su abogado el viernes y solo sentí que necesitaba venir. Quizás cometí un error, no obstante.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ― preguntó Sydney. Rose podía sentir su preocupación por ella a mil millas de distancia.

―Bueno, como dije, no lo veía hace tiempo. Para ser precisa, ya no lo conocía en absoluto. No supe nada de él en nueve años y ahora estar aquí, estar en su funeral, se siente, ya sabes: incorrecto, fuera de lugar.

―Vuelve entonces― murmuro. Sabía que Sydney quería lo mejor para ella.

―No puedo― respondió con frustración. ―Mi padre fue muy considerado y decidió suplir su incompetencia como padre con una cuantiosa herencia. Le he dicho a su abogado que no la quiero, pero aparentemente debo permanecer una semana en Helena para poder renunciar formalmente a ella tras la lectura del testamento.

― ¿Renunciar? ¿Por qué harías eso?

―Como dije, era un extraño para mí. No se siente bien tomar su dinero― dijo, y en parte era la verdad. ― Además, aceptar la herencia implica aceptar todas sus responsabilidades. Soy periodista, no empresaria. No estoy en condiciones de liderar una corporación; lo más probable es que entraría en bancarrota a pocas horas de asumir el liderazgo.

― ¿Corporación? ¿Quién demonios era tu padre? ― jadeó la muchacha. Sydney no solía ser tan descaradamente abierta, y ese era uno de los rasgos principales que a Rose le gustaba de ella. Como alguien que requería mantener sus muros arriba, una persona que no estaba dispuesta a derribarlos sin invitación era el tipo de compañía que ella necesitaba. Pero podía comprender la curiosidad de Sydney. Ella era más cerrada que una persona introvertida promedio; era natural que sus amigos se alimentasen ávidamente de cualquier mísero dato que ella proporcionara sobre su existencia remota.

― Oh, solo un hombre de negocios. Tenía una empresa orientada al turismo y la hotelería, o eso es lo que recuerdo. Supongo que descubriré el resto en el transcurso de esta semana. Nunca estuve muy interesada en el negocio― Al menos eso era verdad. ― Quiero decir, sé que era un negocio muy fructífero, solíamos vivir bien… bueno, muy bien. ¿Alguna vez te dije que mi hogar de infancia era una especie de castillo? ― Sabía que no lo había mencionado, pero pensó que su interés por la arquitectura mantendría a Syd alejada de _las_ otras cuestiones.

― Lo recordaría si fuera el caso― dijo la muchacha.

― Era bastante aburrido, de hecho― Y era cierto, en el aspecto más superficial de la verdad al menos. ― Aunque tengo que admitir que me gustaba tener mi propia torre como habitación personal.

― Y…― Sydney pareció dudar un segundo antes de reunir el valor para preguntar. ― Tu madre, ¿ella está allí?

Su madre.

Janine Mazur era una mujer menuda, de cabello rojizo constantemente despeinado, y sonrisa amable. O eso era lo que ella recordaba. Trece años habían pasado desde que Rose la vio por última vez aquella lúgubre noche cuando se despidió de ella en las puertas del Instituto Bethlem, con lágrimas de arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Sin embargo, ninguna culpa o incertidumbre fue suficiente para que no la abandonase allí, a su suerte.

«Esto es por tu propio bien. Será bueno para ti el cambio de ambiente. Ayudará a tranquilizar tu mente» le había dicho, mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre sus mejillas, apartándole las lágrimas antes de secarse las propias. «No hemos podido hallar otra solución, Rosemarie. Tienes que creer cuando te digo que esto lo hacemos para protegerte.»

« No tengo que creer nada. Tú no crees en mí»

«Porque no fue real» fue su respuesta, aunque Rose podía jurar que no estaba tratando de ser insensible, sino de expresar algo en lo que en verdad creía. «Fueron fantasías, Rose. Todo aquello solo está en tu mente. Y no te culpo. Ni tu padre ni yo lo hacemos. Has pasado por mucho, demasiado. Y esta fue la forma que tu mente encontró para protegerte de la realidad.»

― Mi madre murió hace años, cuando era joven― expuso, con un tono nostálgico. Amó a su madre una vez, más de lo que nunca admitiría, y lo suficiente para tomar su apellido y repudiar el de su padre. Siempre había sido cariñosa y constante, hasta que simplemente dejó de serlo. Recordaba que de niña le gustaba burlarse de ese acento escosés que la pelirroja nunca había logrado suavizar, y que a su madre le causaba mucha gracia cada vez que ella y su padre intentaban imitarla. Solía tener muchos buenos recuerdos de ellos, pero luego fueron arrasados por una ola de decepciones y terribles elecciones. Ahora solo le quedaba ese mal gusto en la garganta cada vez que recordaba aquella imagen de su madre alejándose de ella, un enrejado negro separándolas con brusquedad, mientras ella sollozaba desconsoladamente en los brazos de una desconocida. Ahora solo quedaba ese recuerdo, y su propia culpa por las decisiones que había tomado y que indirectamente habían conducido a los eventos que desencadenaron la trágica muerte de su madre.

**IV.**

Existían una serie de relatos fantasmagóricos en torno a Helena que se remontaban a la época de su fundación, en el momento de la llamada fiebre del oro. En la actualidad, a muchos antropólogos e historiadores les gustaba mezclar antecedentes históricos y cuentos de fantasmas y brujas, haciendo que Helena se ganara el título de _reina de las ciudades encantadas_. Rose recordaba particularmente la historia del árbol del ahorcado y de los hombres que habían dado sus últimos alientos mientras se balanceaban de las intrincadas y gruesas ramas del árbol ubicado en Dry Gulch, y cómo, en el transcurso de las siguientes décadas, los misteriosos relatos sobre seres con expresiones perturbadas y suspendidos por cuerdas fantasmas avistados por trabajadores que volvían por la tarde a sus hogares o niños que caminaban a sus casas tras la escuela, se expandieron más rápido que el oro a lo largo del pueblo. El turismo de Helena era particularmente famoso por sus _itinerarios fantasmas_ , orientados a atraer la atención de los visitantes más curiosos sobre la supuesta población espectral de la ciudad.

Cuando era demasiado joven, alrededor de siete u ocho años, le gustaba caminar alrededor de la Avenida Benton en busca de apariciones espectrales. Ese lugar era conocido ya en ese entonces por sus manifestaciones sobrenaturales y acontecimientos siniestros, aunque Rose nunca había logrado ver nada más allá del aburrido pavimento desgastado y sus muros manchados por la humedad, y lo más turbio que habían alcanzado sus ojos eran las lápidas de antaño que enmarcaban los lados de la avenida. Allí nunca _reconoció_ ningún fantasma.

Con tantos misterios asociados a la ciudad, era normal que aquellos relatos se transfirieran a los sueños de sus habitantes de vez en cuando. Después de todo, las leyendas urbanas de la lúgubre Helena eran parte de los estudios obligatorios de los niños, y tenían incluso un museo dedicado a la particular temática y una sección entera de libros y registros en la biblioteca del pueblo. Rose no se habría sorprendido si en lugar de sus habituales sueños sobre artículos inconclusos, vinculados a su estresante profesión, hubiera tenido alguna excéntrica pesadilla con algunas de las personalidades históricas sobrenaturales de la vieja Montana. En su lugar, se despertó bruscamente con el cuerpo empapado de sudor y la mente repleta de un pasado mucho más tangible y cruel. Las imágenes de Santa Helena, fría y siniestra; el rostro del diácono Alto deslizando un rosario de metal sobre sus dedos; la dulce mirada de Lissa empañada de lágrimas; el cuerpo de su madre, en la recreación imaginaria del accidente que había causado su muerte; la mirada abatida de su padre, cuando ella le dijo que no quería volver a verlo; Avary lazar, helada e inmóvil; sus propios gritos y la sensación de una aguja perforando su brazo mientras los enfermeros de Bethlem la retenían en su lugar.

Helena tenía otro tipo de monstruos y fantasmas muy específicos guardados para su memoria.


	2. La reina de los olvidados

**Helena, enero de 2020**

**I.**

Durante años pensó que había logrado deshacerse de su antigua vida con relativo éxito. Pero el pasado estaba allí, siempre, atento, esperando el momento indicado para saltar sobre ella y atraparla con sus garras, y devorarla, y obligarla permanecer en sus entrañas. Estaba allí, en el miedo al encierro y a las multitudes, en los sobresaltos frente a los ruidos fuertes, en el temor a las agujas y a los hospitales. Estaba en ese peso incómodo que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que veía a una madre con su hijo, en los celos mezquinos y el profundo anhelo que la envolvía cuando veía a una familia ser feliz de la forma en que una vez lo había sido la suya. Y estaba en sus padres. Y en sus padres recaía esa angustia permanente, ese miedo insensible al tiempo, ese rencor y esa rabia, y esos bruscos cambios de humor percibidos como sin fundamentos. Estaba en sus padres la culpa de sus largas noches sin dormir, mirando a la oscuridad de su habitación, sintiendo las manos del pasado apretando su garganta, asfixiándola, y empujándola hasta dejarla aturdida. Estaba en sus padres y en sus malas decisiones su imperturbable desconfianza, la existencia de esas paredes de alturas infinitas erigidas a su alrededor, y la invisible y latente amenaza de traición que siempre caminaba tras sus espaldas. Estaba en sus padres la culpa de que no pudiera dejar ir el pasado, y de que el pasado se empeñara tanto por retenerla.

**II.**

El lunes amaneció frío y húmedo. Al medio día Rose se sentó en el alfeizar de una ventana que daba a los corredores de ladrillos de la Reeder's Alley, en la habitación que había reservado, con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano y su portátil sobre las rodillas. Se había despertado temprano, muchas horas antes de que el sol saliera, encontrando imposible conciliar el sueño en aquel desconocido cuarto. No era particularmente quisquillosa para dormirse, pero extrañaba su modesto piso en la Manning street, el aroma del árbol de wisteria que daba hacia su ventana, y salir a correr por la mañana. Echaba de menos llegar tarde a casa después del trabajo y descubrir que Oscar, el gato de su vecino, la estaba esperando en la puerta de su apartamento para darle un maullido antes de volver a su hogar, como había hecho cada noche de los últimos años.

Solo unas pocas horas habían pasado desde que dejó Pensilvania, pero ya sentía como si la ciudad comenzara a desvanecerse lentamente de su memoria. Tal era el efecto de Helena. Tal era el poder que tenía sobre ella.

Al darse cuenta que no lograría dormir, se había levantado de la cama cuando la luna todavía brillaba en la cima del firmamento, e intentando distraer su mente de la sugestión de Helena había comenzado a llenar de palabras aquel archivo en blanco que debía ser su próximo artículo. Al llegar la mañana, se sorprendió al descubrir no solo que el documento tenía más de diez mil palabras, sino también por el contenido que predominaba en el texto. Deirdre habría estado encantada de saber que escribió algo tan personal y revelador. Durante la noche, con solo la luna como testigo, no había temido el significado de sus palabras tomando forma en aquella extraña confesión, pero a la luz del día todo lo que ellas implicaban la hizo estremecerse. Abrumada, hizo a un lado su taza, y con una mano temblorosa presionó dos veces para eliminar el archivo.

Era Helena, entendió. Era Helena y esa influencia invisible de la que hablaban los historiadores modernos. Era Helena, llamándola otra vez, susurrándole al oído qué hacer, qué decir, a dónde ir… qué escribir. Así había comenzado antes, hasta que le fue imposible determinar cuáles de sus acciones eran producto de su libre albedrío, y cuáles, en efecto, fueron motivadas por Helena. Se estremeció visiblemente al darse cuenta de que incluso llegar hasta allí, al pueblo, no había sido una acción de plena consciencia. Incluso cuando la convicción de no regresar a su ciudad natal nunca se perdió del todo, abandonó Filadelfia y se subió a un avión. No recordaba en qué momento había tomado la decisión de hacerlo, y realmente dudaba que tan decisión hubiera sido tomada alguna vez.

Algo la había empujado a Helena. Y ahora, una serie de eventos que escapaban a su dominio la retenían allí. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que la ciudad la absorbiera por completo? ¿Cuánto hasta que ella perdiera la voluntad de abandonar ese olvidado pozo del mundo incrustado en medio de Montana? ¿Qué o quién la retendría allí esta vez?

Sintió entonces que aquella habitación se hacía más pequeña. Notó que el aire a su alrededor se hacía más pesado, más inestable, y que respirar le tomaba más trabajo que de costumbre.

Al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que estaba nublado y frío, y que si las nubes negras que comenzaban a cubrir el horizonte eran señal de algo, pronto comenzaría a llover. No había pensado en empacar un paraguas o ropa más cálida, a pesar de saber que las precipitaciones en la ciudad eran más frecuentes entre febrero y marzo, por lo que tendría que aventurarse al aire frío y el agua sin más protección que la de su abrigo de paño. No importaba, realmente. No era más relevante que la necesidad de abandonar aquella sofocante habitación

Corre. Escuchó. Corre antes de que te atrape.

Pero no entendía a esa voz, ni entendía a su advertencia. Todos aquellos de los que una vez huyó se habían desvanecido en polvo y cenizas, estaban muertos, y ella había prevalecido. Y a los muertos no les temía. Eran los vivos los que la habían destrozado pieza a pieza, no los famosos espectros que la gente aseguraba que caminaban por las calles como si nunca se hubieran ido, como si Helena nunca les hubiera permitido marcharse.

Cuando llegó a la recepción del hotel, el encargado le dio una mirada indiferente antes de volver a su tarea. Tendría que extender su reserva antes de que finalizara el día, pero por el momento solo podía pensar en salir de allí.

El frío la tomó desprevenida. El viento helado mordía su piel y enredaba su oscuro cabello en sinuosos nudos. Presionó el abrigo en torno a su cuerpo, y dando una última mirada a su alrededor se dispuso a seguir adelante. Sus pies recorrieron las pintorescas calles de ladrillos de la Reeder's Alley, adentrándose en la zona más conservada de ese distrito. Todo aquello que no había sido modificado para ajustarse a las demandas turísticas permanecía intacto, de la misma forma en que había sido cuando los antiguos edificios fueron ocupados por los primeros mineros que llegaron a Helena en el siglo XIX. Las residencias bajas, de color ladrillo y piedra, los arboles añejos, el mismo letrero de siempre dando la bienvenida a la vieja ciudad.

Había algo en Helena que la atraía de forma siniestra. ¿Cómo podía un lugar causarle tanto miedo y dolor por los recuerdos que atraía a la superficie, y aún así fascinarle tanto? No pudo evitar mirar con asombro a su alrededor, al pequeño pueblo histórico tan rutinario durante su infancia.

Reconoció la cafetería Stonhouse, que solía ser una antigua casa de la zona, conocida tanto por los cantos fantasmales que los visitantes aseguraban oír como por ser una reserva clandestina de alcohol durante la Prohibición. Con su arquitectura intacta y los elementos rústicos predominando en la decoración, la casa de piedra era más parecida a una posada medieval que a un restaurante moderno. Pero recordó que allí solían tener uno de los mejores pasteles de mora negra. Sonrió, a su pesar, recordando las tardes de dulces y chocolate caliente, agazapada en una de las mesas del rincón, con sus cuadernos de estudio sobre la madera añeja o uno de los libros desgastados que proporcionaba la cafetería para entretenimiento de los clientes, mientras su madre estaba al teléfono atendiendo algún asunto personal. Le gustaba ircada día después de la escuela, sentarse en el fondo y hacer su tarea, mientras una de las cocineras, una mujer robusta y de avanzada edad, le alcanzaba una porción de su tarta favorita.

Se preguntó si aquella mujer continuaba atendiendo el restaurante, o si aún se servía aquel delicioso pastel de moras que tanto disfrutaba de niña. Miró a través de las ventanas, comprobando que el lugar no estuviera muy concurrido. No le gustaban las multitudes, más de lo que le gustaban los espacios pequeños y cerrados. Tambaleándose hacia adelante, empujó la puerta de madera con poco esfuerzo. El sonido familiar de la campanilla de la entrada le dio la bienvenida. Inmediatamente, el olor a café y chocolate caliente invadió sus fosas nasales.

Una familia con niños estaba sentada a la derecha del restaurante. Rose fue hacia el extremo opuesto, tomando asiento en la zona más aislada del lugar, en una mesa junto a la ventana. Cerca había solo una pareja, demasiado ensimismada en sí misma, y un hombre solitario leyendo un libro. Por un momento, estuvo tentada a inclinar la cabeza para descubrir el título del ejemplar, una costumbre arraigada desde sus primeros años en la universidad. Pero se contuvo, consciente de que aquello no era bien percibido por la mayoría.

Apenas estuvo sentada, una joven camarera llegó pavoneando su cintura, ofreciéndole una carta de menú. Rose le mostró una sonrisa cordial mientras la muchacha anotaba su pedido. Afuera había comenzado a oscurecerse por el temporal. Pocos minutos después, una porción de tarta y una taza de chocolate caliente fueron colocadas sobre su mesa. Por un momento Rose casi pudo imaginar a su madre sentada frente a ella, regañándola por no comer con propiedad, mientras una versión mucho más joven de sí misma intentaba averiguar si era posible devorar aquel postre antes de que la camarera volviera con el café de su padre, quien intentaba reprimir inútilmente una carcajada por su comportamiento. Por un breve instante, pudo verlos frente a sus ojos con una claridad etérea.

Antes de poder dar un primer mordisco a su pastel, el sonido de pasos abandonando el local atrajo su atención. La familia que había visto antes se estaba marchando, con los niños corriendo en dirección a un auto estacionado cerca, riendo mientras trataban de escapar de la fina lluvia. Sus padres los seguían de cerca. Apartó su atención de la familia, ahogando un suspiro tembloroso. No podía lidiar con esos sentimientos mezquinos en ese momento. Sabía que no era correcto sentir celos de cada persona que tenía aquello que a ella le había sido arrebatado.

En un intento de cambiar su mente de lugar, estiró su mano en busca del libro adjudicado a aquella mesa aquel día. De niña le gustaba abrir los libros en una página al azar, y leer aquellas palabras en donde sus ojos se posaran primero, tratando de adivinar la potencial trama a partir de su breve lectura. Era un juego que había comenzado a realizar con su padre en aquella enorme y polvorienta biblioteca de la casa de su infancia. Por eso le gustaba tanto Stonhouse. No solo servían el mejor pastel del condado, también le permitía pasar más tiempo con aquel que una vez fue el hombre más importante de su vida.

Sus manos rozaron el borde de las páginas del libro cerrado, antes de colocar sus dedos entre ellas y separarlas. Sonrió al ver el color amarillento de las hojas, las puntas dobladas, evidencia de que había sido apreciado por muchas manos. Las palabras entraron por sus ojos con facilidad, llenando su mente de imágenes vívidas, dinámicas, que comenzaban a plasmar una historia cada vez con más certeza. No necesitaba adivinar la trama de este libro. El entorno asfixiante y las escenas oscuras que dibujaban sus letras no eran desconocidas para ella.

"Es por mí que se va a la ciudad del llanto, es por mí que se va al dolor eterno y al lugar donde sufre la raza condenada. No hubo nada que existiera antes que yo, abandona toda esperanza si entras aquí." [1]

«Las palabras inscritas en las puertas del infierno», supo de inmediato.

Había leído el libro por primera vez cuando tenía doce años, con ayuda de su institutriz, y se había obsesionado con él libro durante su primer año en la universidad, cuando estudiaba el periodo de transición entre la Edad Media y el Renacimiento. Desde entonces había vuelto a él una y otra vez con el entusiasmo y la esperanza inútil de aquellos que buscan poder volver a sentir el amor por primera vez después de haber querido fervientemente. Casi podía oler el calor del fuego rozando sus narices, oír el llanto de los condenados y padecer el frío de las llanuras del hielo. Una vez había temido a sus palabras, pero la niña a la que le atormentaba la idea del infierno ya había llegado a destinos peores.

Helena no estaba más allá de los límites de los ínferos [2], pensó.

Hubo una época en la que la reconfortaba pensar que el diácono Alto estaba, con un poco de suerte, inmerso en el río Flegetonte [3]. Eso fue antes de comprender que si el infierno representado por Dante era cierto en algún aspecto, ella tendría que compartir habitación con sus enemigos en el séptimo círculo por toda la eternidad.

Con ayuda del tiempo dejó de ser la niña que vio en esas palabras una advertencia divina para convertirse en una persona capaz de apreciar la imaginación más allá de la creencia. Su perspectiva sobre el poema se fundamentó cada vez más en una mirada más práctica y analítica, mucho menos arraigada a los miedos infundidos por su crianza religiosa. Lo apreciaba en la misma medida que lo repudiaba. Y aún así, no podía evitar arrastrar al presente el recuerdo de aquel control ciertamente practicado durante su infancia y gran parte de su adolescencia, que no dejaba de estar alineado con el mismo medio moral utilizado por el poema.

― Parece usted algo enojada con ese libro, señorita― dijo una voz pesada, con un marcado acento extranjero. Rose levantó la mirada del libro, ladeando la cabeza mientras observaba al hombre sentado en la mesa junto a la suya, que la estudiaba con divertida curiosidad. Era el mismo hombre que había visto al ingresar al restaurante. El primer pensamiento de Rose al analizarlo con más detenimiento fue que él, cuál fuera su planeta de origen, no podía ser real. Sus ojos marrones eran de un profundo chocolate, dulce, intenso y algo picante. Sus labios gruesos se movían, haciéndole alguna pregunta que no estaba oyendo en realidad. Y su cabello largo parecía tener un mejor día que el de ella en cualquier momento de su existencia. Su segundo pensamiento, que apareció con más fuerza y no tardó en desestimar al anterior, fue que tenía que encontrar una escusa para evitar una de esas incómodas conversaciones con desconocidos. No le agradaban las charlas triviales, ni los extraños, ni las personas en general.

Por un momento pensó que podría ofrecer una sonrisa cortés ―aunque ya no recordaba cuáles habían sido las palabras del hombre― antes de levantarse de su asiento y fingir que estaba llegando tarde a algún compromiso. La opción de marcharse sin decir nada tampoco estaba fuera de las posibilidades, aunque intentaba fingir cortesía la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, el ruido de un trueno repentino le hizo imposible ignorar que una tormenta la había dejado atrapada en aquella cafetería con un completo extraño, los empleados del local, una anciana sentada en el otro extremo de la habitación, y los viejos libros del lugar. Los viejos libros eran la opción más apetecible para Rose, en ese y en prácticamente cualquier momento; sobre todo si la otra alternativa eran los seres humanos.

Afuera había oscurecido completamente, aunque no podían ser más de las cuatro de la tarde. Las nubes ya no eran grises, el cielo era simplemente un manto liso color negro iluminado de vez en cuando por la luces de algún rayo. Las gotas de lluvia se habían transformado en un fuerte aguacero, y las personas ya no huían del agua con diversión porque nadie estaba lo suficientemente loco como para exponerse a una tormenta eléctrica.

Suspiró con resignación al darse cuenta de que no podría huir de aquella conversación.

Miró nuevamente al hombre, que seguía observándola como si fuera el mapa de un territorio recién descubieto. Sus ojos la estudiaban con tal precisión y vehemencia que no pudo evitar sentirse desnuda frente a aquel desconocido. Y aunque no le gustaba nada ser tan transparente, se obligó a ser cortés. Casi podía oír a su madre predicar su teoría sobre la moralidad de las apariencias.

― ¿Puedo preguntar qué texto ha despertado tanto conflicto en usted, señorita?

Encogiéndose de hombros levantó el libro, haciendo que la portada fuera visible a aquel hombre. Vio al sujeto asentir con la cabeza con satisfacción, como si su respuesta silenciosa le hiciera comprender absolutamente todo: desde el origen del mundo hasta la receta secreta de los hot dogs callejeros.

Curiosidad, resignación, la voz de su madre diciéndole que debía ser considerada y educada incluso cuando no le apetecía serlo. Más tarde se preguntaría a si misma cuál entidad la había motivado a hablar con el hombre. ― ¿Lo ha leído?

―He tenido el placer de tal desgracia―respondió, inclinándose en su silla. ― Cada vez que vuelvo a ella pienso que esa será la lectura definitiva, la que me hará entenderla en su totalidad, en cada uno de sus recovecos. Y cada vez me equivoco, por supuesto, y una parte de mi está aliviado de no haber podido dar luz a sus oscuras palabras, porque eso significa que tendré una escusa para volver a ella en el futuro.

―Bajo el velo de versos enigmáticos[4]― citó. ―Como una cebolla, por cada capa que descubres otra se esconde debajo. Por cada palabra que llevas a la luz, otras infinitas posibilidades se esconden en la oscuridad.

Observó al hombre asentir con entusiasmo.

― Creo que tendré que volver inmiscuirme, señorita. Me temo que soy incapaz de adivinar que parte de este libro la ha hecho enojar tanto, y no creo tener la capacidad de controlar mi curiosidad.

Rose se preguntó cuál había sido su expresión al releer aquellos versos y por qué había llevado a aquel extraño a tener tal impresión.

―La estructura moral que impone― dijo, sin saber con certeza la veracidad absoluta de sus palabras, pero segura de que no era una mentira completa. ―Supongo que es incorrecto decir que estoy enojada con el poema, tanto como lo estoy con la moral del miedo que utiliza.

― Pero la ominosa belleza del poema extralimita estos aspectos―mencionó, y si Rose no malinterpretaba su intencionalidad, estaba a punto de abogar por el libro. ―La armonía matemática de su estructura, el lenguaje simbólico, la alegoría, la sensibilidad poética. Y no menos importante, el vasto conocimiento del mundo clásico que recoge a lo largo de sus versos. El plano moral es uno de tantos en el poema, y no el más relevante― enumeró aquellas virtudes con ímpetu. Luego, como si acabará de ocurrírsele, agregó: ― Señorita.

Rose casi sonrío ante su entusiasta defensa. No le dijo que no necesitaba decirlo, que amaba la Divina comedia con la misma intensidad que amaba las hamburguesas con queso, porque supuso que sin conocerla y a su amor por la comida chatarra aquella afirmación sería recibida de manera ofensiva. Y no le dijo que no se oponía a su alegato, que sería muy pretencioso por su parte no reconocer que era aquella la composición poética más sublime de la historia, porque estaba muy divertida ante su vehemencia y, no en menor medida, se preguntaba si así era como ella actuaba cuando propugnaba por algún caso.

―No deja de ser cierto, no obstante, que el poema es, en esencia, una representación de la religiosidad de aquella época, y que ha sido a lo largo de los siglos una gran influencia para los textos católicos― insistió ella. ― El miedo es el medio de toda religión para que la sociedad actúe según sus ideales por temor al castigo del infierno o, aún peor, a no acceder al paraíso. Y más allá de sus infinitas potenciales lecturas, la Divina comedia no deja de ser, en su plano moral, un instructivo de comportamiento acorde al arquetipo católico. Dice, independientemente de sus otras interpretaciones, que debes comportarte de acuerdo al ideal cristiano o terminarás en alguno de los círculos del infierno. Dante le dio forma y vida al infierno y al paraíso, y le dio al cristianismo las imágenes mentales necesarias para poder utilizar la moral del miedo a su favor.

―Como usted ha dicho, en su plano moral. Y sin embargo, desde una perspectiva literal él ha colocado a cuatro Pontífices en el infierno.

―Hombres religiosos sí, pero acusados de simonía, avaricia y herejía…

―De acuerdo, pero…

Más tarde, Rose apenas recordaría una pequeña parte de aquella discusión. Pero también evocaría con admiración la impetuosidad y la pasión con la que el hombre había defendido su postura; y con una pizca de diversión, como la llamaba "señorita" al final de cada monólogo. En algún momento de la conversación, o altercado supuso, había descubierto que el hombre se llamaba Dimitri y que aquel pesado acento provenía de la parte más septentrional de Asia. Rose se sorprendió al descubrir que mientras hablaba con él, la tormenta se había vuelto un susurro apenas relevante, y que durante el prolongado periodo que duró su discusión había empujado todos sus problemas relacionados a su ubicación geográfica actual a la parte inconsciente de sus pensamientos. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que, al finalizar la conversación, aquel hombre estaba sentado no ya en su propia mesa sino en la suya. No podía decir que le importara y ser sincera al mismo tiempo, aunque la parte más cautelosa de su personalidad seguía enviando alertas constantes a su cerebro.

―Supongo que puedo ceder ante eso― le dijo finalmente el hombre, Dimitri, luego de que ella apelara por enésima vez a que la Divina comedia manejaba una topografía moral orientada al catolicismo. ― Está usted en razón, señorita.

―Suele ocurrir― murmuró, no sin fastidio. ― Aunque no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué le ha llevado tanto tiempo reconocerlo.

―Quizás por la misma razón por la que usted no admite que el poema es majestuoso e insuperable, a pesar de que detrás de todas su crítica se oculta una clara admiración, señorita.

―O quizás finalmente usted ha cedido y yo no porque es más fácil reconocer una derrota que entregar sin resistencia una victoria segura― dijo con descaro.

El hombre rió con ganas, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras lo hacía. Rose no pudo evitar notar cómo las puntas de su cabello oscuro rozaban sus hombros vestidos por el cuero marrón de un duster vaquero. ― Al menos no padece de una falsa modestia. Eso es algo.

―Eso… ¿eso es algo? ―preguntó, ofendida.

―Bueno, su negativa a ceder ante cualquier cosa demuestra su orgullo, y es completamente descarada, arrogante y, en perspectiva, no estoy seguro de si la falsa modestia podría considerarse un defecto en su caso, o si serviría para atenuar las cualidades antes mencionadas. ― Dijo, ignorando su mirada de absoluta incredulidad. Luego, como si la ausencia del apelativo pudiera ofenderla más que sus anteriores palabras se apresuró a llamarla, con algo de deferencia, "señorita".

Rose puso los ojos en blanco, insegura de qué pensar de aquel hombre. Afortunadamente para él, su madre le había enseñado a filtrar sus pensamientos antes de volverlos palabras, impronta de su estricta crianza. Desafortunadamente para él, ella también era periodista, y tenía la verdad como bandera. ―Parece que no ha sabido sobrellevar la derrota, si me permite decirlo. ―Luego, con un tono jocoso, agregó. ―Señor.

Él sonrió, moviendo las manos en señal de rendición. ―Me temo que la he ofendido, señorita. Y esa no ha sido mi intención. Sus particulares cualidades no tienen por qué ser consideradas defectos. La arrogancia sincera es mucho mejor que la falsa modestia. La primera no tiene porque ser inherentemente negativa, y muchos dirán incluso que la confianza absoluta en uno mismo es la única forma de alcanzar el éxito. La otra es, de manera inevitable, una forma de mentira endiosada bajo el pretexto de humildad.

―Es un poco presuntuoso de su parte pretender saber cuáles son mis particulares cualidades, como usted las llama. Apenas hemos hablado por unos pocos minutos.

―Señorita― dijo, con una sonrisa enorme que surcaba desde un extremo al otro de su rostro. ― No estoy muy entusiasmado de contradecirla, dado que aparenta ser alguien quien no toma bien las críticas. ―Rose abrió la boca para refutar, pero el hombre siguió adelante, haciendo un ademán a su alrededor. ― Sin embargo, hemos estado hablando por algo más que unos poco minutos.

―Demonios―susurró, e ignoró por completo la carcajada del extraño.

Efectivamente, se dio cuenta, lo que le parecieron en principio solo unos minutos habían sido en realidad unas cuantas horas. Rose miró por la ventana, notando que la oscuridad del cielo ya no tenía que ver con la tormenta. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad, poniéndose de pie. No tenía su teléfono consigo, pero estaba segura de que se había perdido su llamada telefónica con Sydney programada a las siete, y conociendo a su amiga, ella estaría a solo unos segundos de contactarse con el sistema federal de personas desaparecidas para exigir su búsqueda.

Se apresuró a pagar su cuenta, dedicando unos pocos segundos para decirle al hombre que debía marcharse.

―He disfrutado de nuestra conversación―dijo, saludándola con un movimiento de cabeza.

―Diría lo mismo, pero me gusta abstenerme de la mentira―respondió con una sonrisa, más que nada por la insensata necesidad de fastidiarlo.

Supuso que no tenía por qué decirlo en voz alta, pero una parte de ella se había sentido, durante su conversación, más cómoda de lo que normalmente se sentía en torno a otros seres humanos. Rose no tenía problemas en admitir que era una persona emocionalmente distante; que poca era la gente que podía aceptar en su círculo de confianza; que prefería la soledad y el aburrimiento a la conversación intransigente; que su mirada desgastada por la tristeza tendía a espantar a los hombres y por eso no se había preocupado por sonreír ante uno en años; y que tenía la habilidad de ofender a las personas casi sin esfuerzo. Y también podía reconocer cuando una persona no le provocaba la urgencia de huir despavorida a causa de un miedo de antaño alimentado por la desconfianza y el fantasma de la traición que nunca la abandonaba, y aceptar que no toda compañía humana era necesariamente desagradable.

Y, refugiada por la oscuridad del silencio, podía admitirse a sí misma que tenía mucho miedo… Miedo a lo que encontraría al otro lado si sus muros se derrumbaran. Miedo a lo que otros verían en ella si las capas de la cebolla que ocultaba mil y una identidades comenzaban a desaparecer. Por eso elegía siempre mantenerse detrás de las barreras del sarcasmo y la indiferencia.

― ¡Señorita! ― gritó el hombre mientras ella se acercaba a la puerta del restaurante. Miró a su alrededor con alivio al darse cuenta de que los empleados no estaban interesados en su poca sutil conversación con aquel extraño.

«Dimitri», se corrigió a si misma. Aquel extraño se llamaba Dimitri. Lo miró con curiosidad sin moverse de su lugar junto a la salida. ―Sabe mi nombre, y yo no sé el suyo. No parece justo.

Ella sonrió presuntuosamente, antes de voltearse y tomar la manija de la puerta. ―Creo que "señorita" tendrá que funcionar por el momento.

* * *

[1] Dante Alighieri. Divina comedia.

[2] En latín 'infiernos'

[3] En la Divina Comedia es un río compuesto por sangre hirviendo que forma parte del séptimo círculo del infierno, donde yacen todos aquellos cuyos pecados están relacionado a la violencia.

[4] Dante Alighieri. Divina comedia.


	3. La caja de Pandora

[ ](https://ibb.co/hBqxQ7B)

**Helena, enero de 2020.**

**I.**

Rose había pasado gran parte de la noche comunicándose con todos los hoteles de la zona. Al llegar al lugar donde se alojaba la noche anterior, luego de haber pasado todo el día fuera, había intentado extender su reserva hasta el fin de semana siguiente, cuando supuso que ya sería libre de regresar a Filadelfia y dejar atrás Helena.

Para su consternación, el empleado del hotel le comunicó que su habitación ya había sido reservada para hospedar a alguien más a partir del martes al medio día, y que no tenían ninguna otra habitación disponible para ofrecerle. Rose se tomó la noticia con tranquilidad, después de todo Helena era un destino turístico muy popular, y la zona desbordaba de lugares donde podía alojarse temporalmente. No fue hasta la tercera llamada realizada en la oscuridad de su cuarto de hotel que comenzó a desesperarse. Después de múltiples rechazos llegó a la conclusión de que, en apariencia, todos los hoteles de la zona operaban con la política de reserva anticipada. Todo lo que podían ofrecerle era una habitación a partir del jueves, si confirmaba la reserva de manera inmediata.

Se había ido a dormir varias horas después pasada la media noche, esperando tener más éxito por la mañana, pero al despertar en el albor del día se había embarcado en la misma ardua actividad y al acercarse la mitad de la mañana aún seguía sin obtener una respuesta favorable. Debía abandonar la habitación en menos de tres horas, y una sola y abominable solución acudía a su mente.

La tarjeta de Pavel Sokolov parecía mucho más pesada en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, donde la había colocado esa mañana después de contemplarla duramente por unos minutos. Se dijo a si misma que no tenía muchas otras alternativas, y aun así la necesidad de tener que recurrir a su padre la hacía sentirse enferma.

Recurrir a su padre muerto, recordó. Su padre muerto, con quien no había hablado en una década completa.

Cuando apenas faltaban unos minutos para las doce y ya no podía soslayar más la situación, Rose se armó de valor, se deshizo de su orgullo y, aún con renuencia, marcó el número del abogado.

**II.**

El señor Sokolov no tardó en asegurarle que la oferta de utilizar su casa de la infancia durante su estadía en Helena continuaba vigente. Ella casi había podido oír el suspiro de alivio del hombre cuando ella le explicó la situación.

Rose dudaba que su decisión significara algo para Abe, pero el abogado de su padre insistió en que aquello lo habría hecho muy feliz. Tampoco sabía cómo acoger las palabras del hombre; hacer feliz a su padre estaba debajo de todo en la lista de sus prioridades y, no poco avergonzada por sus sentimientos, tenía que admitir que le disgustaba considerar la posibilidad de que cualquiera de sus acciones terrenales pudiera repercutir favorablemente en su padre en la otra vida. Se negaba a ofrecerle felicidad o misericordia, incluso en muerte. Pero no podía decirle eso a aquel sujeto, así que recibió su afirmación con un silencio incierto, sin poder comprometerse a ninguna palabra, fuera verdad o mentira.

Había acordado encontrarse con Pavel Sokolov a las doce en el distrito oeste de Helena. Las nubes tormentosas que habían persistido durante horas tras finalizar la tormenta comenzaron a dispersarse cuando ella llegó hasta la antigua mansión. La lluvia intermitente había sido reemplazada por un viento húmedo, pero colina abajo el agua todavía se acumulaba en las calles residenciales de _Stone Valley_.

La fachada gótica de la excéntrica propiedad permanecía imponente, aunque los años parecían haberla desgastado y una capa de majestuosa decadencia caía sobre ella. No brillaba, como lo había hecho de antaño. Y más allá de su cuantioso valor monetario, el cual era indiscutible, carecía de vida.

El señor Sokolov la esperaba sobre el pavimento de rocas desgastadas, con una sonrisa discreta sobre su rostro envejecido. Las gárgolas aladas con apariencia draconiana y figuras quiméricas, ubicadas en la entrada de la propiedad, le devolvieron la mirada.

 _«Son demonios»_ Solía decirle su madre.

 _« ¿Y por qué tenemos demonios en nuestra casa?»_ preguntaba siempre. Cada vez que hacía una pregunta su madre le decía que tenía una inagotable fuente de curiosidad guardada dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.

_«Están allí para recordarnos»_

_« ¿Recordarnos qué?»_

_«Que aquello nos acompañará durante la eternidad si no actuamos correctamente durante nuestras vidas. Están allí para recordarnos a lo que debemos temer.»_

Temor. Siempre temor.

El miedo había sido su educación. Temor al infierno. Temor a las llamas de la eternidad. Temor a la bestia. Desde antes de entender el significado de la palabra "miedo" su vida fue moldeada en torno a él. Desde que tuvo uso de razón su vida tuvo como fundamento la elección entre la salvación eterna y la libertad. Así fue criada por su madre y por la religión que ella profesaba. Su fe siempre se había impuesto como única certeza para salvar su alma y su moral. En ese miedo se había sustentado su existencia, y en ese miedo se justificaron todas sus elecciones y acciones.

Rosemarie Mazur vivió con ese miedo. Pero no ella, no quien era ahora.

Esas gárgolas eran inofensivas ante los ojos de una mujer adulta y a la luz del día. Aquella apariencia demoníaca que exponían en sus recuerdos no se conciliaba con la realidad. No eran más que caricaturas de roca, con figuras desproporcionadas y grotescas, pero en definitiva totalmente inocuas. Eran tan capaces de dañarla como lo era el charco bajo sus pies de ahogarla.

Caminó hasta llegar debajo de las esculturas de piedra. Pavel Sokolov asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo, enseñándole rápidamente las llaves y las claves de seguridad de la casa.

―No ha habido nadie en la mansión desde la muerte de su padre, a excepción del personal. Por disertación del señor Mazur, el ama de llaves llevará adelante la administración de la propiedad hasta que su heredera la reclame o el estado se haga cargo de ella. La señora White estará a su disposición durante toda su estadía aquí y está a cargo del resto de los empleados que trabajan en la casa, tanto los que tienen residencia permanente en la mansión como los que no. Para cualquier inconveniente, duda o solicitud que necesite ser atendida, puede acudir a ella.

Rose intentó recordar a aquella persona, pero aquel nombre no le era familiar. No había habido ninguna señora White mientras ella vivió allí. En su lugar estuvo un mayordomo, un hombre bastante mayor al que sus padres solían llamar señor Ellsworth. Ella lo llamaba Christopher, aunque su lengua torpe de la infancia había convertido su nombre en un sonido solo relativamente similar al original. Él la llamaba "pequeña dama" y la ayudaba a infiltrarse en la mansión cuando retornaba a su hogar después de huir de su madre para jugar en la atalaya.

Sabía que él había muerto años antes. Lo había visto por última vez durante la noche que empacó sus cosas y se marchó de su hogar, y de Helena, con la intención de no volver jamás. Su sonrisa de apoyo había sido un empujón silencioso hacia la libertad.

Caminó con el señor Sokolov hasta llegar debajo del arco apuntado de la entrada. Su antiguo hogar era enorme desde la perspectiva de una casa convencional, y aún así no era ni la más grande ni la más valiosa de las propiedades de Helena. En una ciudad donde imperó desde el principio el deseo de sobresalir entre sus pobladores ricos, su casa habría sido una más de entre las tantas estrambóticas, y a veces de mal gusto, mansiones del lugar. Sin embargo, era bastante ecléctica. En ese aspecto residía su fama. Aunque la arquitectura gótica predominaba en su fachada, siguiendo el patrón de las otras viviendas de la zona, algunos elementos violentamente disruptivos destacaban: la existencia de una atalaya medieval en la parte occidental del dominio de esas tierras; los pórticos con columnas de piedra caliza y mármol con sus respectivos ornamentos de bronce que reivindicaban a los antiguos templos paganos, coronados con gabletes cristianos; el cobertizo de piedras escuadradas y los jardines de invierno con características orientales.

Rose observó las puertas abocinadas mientras las atravesaba junto con el señor Sokolov, pensando que a Sydney le habría encantado estar allí. A ella simplemente la incomodaba.

Una vez, antes de que todo cambiara, había amado esa casa. Era el castillo que toda niña que soñaba con ser princesa hubiera querido. Pero para ella había sido algo más que la concreción de una fantasía de la infancia.

Por supuesto, una versión más joven de sí misma se había sentado sobre el pavimento desgastado cantando a los pájaros algunos secretos confusos. Y aún antes, bajo la sombra de las paredes fortificadas en los lindes con el bosque y las montañas había jugado a ser una poderosa guerrera resistiendo el saqueo de un reino enemigo. Desde la atalaya solía arrojar rocas hacia el estanque hasta que su madre comenzaba a gritarle desde abajo para que mostrara un poco más de propiedad.

Amaba las aventuras que su ingenua imaginación era capaz de idear en una sola tarde, amparada por un recoveco nunca antes conquistado de su hogar. La inmensidad de su entorno la intimidaba cuando era una pequeña, pero de una manera reconfortante y motivadora. El potencial de aquellos espacios todavía no conocidos eran un combustible para su interminable creatividad y su espíritu aventurero.

Ahora, sus novecientos metros cuadrados de dormitorios vacíos y terrenos despoblados no eran entrañables, no alimentaban la osadía de querer ver lo que había más allá. La hacían sentirse como sí estuviera atrapada en medio del infinito laberinto de Creta [1], con la bestia asechando sus espaldas. El vacío repleto de recuerdos la ahogaba, la hacía sentir que solo tenía dos opciones: salir corriendo y no volver jamás, o acurrucarse en una esquina apretando las manos sobre sus oídos para acallar el grito de los fantasmas del pasado.

La vieja mansión ya no la intrigaba, simplemente la inquietaba.

«Sólo serán unos días» se alentó silenciosamente, siguiendo los pasos del hombre, y oyendo todo menos las palabras que salían de sus labios. El lugar era tan taciturno y solitario, que en tales condiciones no se sorprendió por ser capaz de oír tantos gritos arañando su memoria. No había ni un solo ser vivo en el patio delantero o en el jardín principal, a excepción de ellos dos irrumpiendo su sepulcral silencio.

Se sintió como una intrusa atravesando esos terrenos. Había sido el refugio de un hombre al que ya ni siquiera podía llamar padre. Y había sido el calabozo de una desconocida con la que solo compartía cuerpo. Aquel ya no era su hogar.

Al llegar al vestíbulo se detuvo abruptamente. Ante sus ojos, el entorno era como una fotografía sepia de sus recuerdos. El mismo salón, con los mismos muebles ubicados exactamente en los mismos lugares de su memoria. Era igual, pero más sombrío. El largo espacio frente a las escaleras era extenso y oscuro. La única luz ingresaba a través de los ventanales orientados hacia el jardín lateral.

La exorbitante escalera de mármol blanco y barandas de bronce se abría paso hacia una cima donde las sombras se hacían cada vez más densas y el silencio arañaba las paredes de piedra caliza. En la soledad y en el silencio, así se erguía imponente el lugar que una vez había vibrado con el estruendo de las risas y de sus pasos persiguiendo nuevas travesuras. El color se había convertido en un gris frío y sombrío; los ruidos se apagaron; y todo lo que una vez vivió allí estaba muerto, de alguna de todas las formas en que se podía morir en Helena.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre los floreros vacíos, una vez llenos con las _aquilegias_ de su madre. Ya no había flores, ni colores, y el aroma dulce había sido reemplazado por la humedad y el aire pesado por la falta de ventilación. Soledad, silencio, nada. Era nada, se dio cuenta. Era el vacío inexistente lo que llenaba cada rincón de la mansión. Ese mismo sentimiento de ausencia absoluta que una vez había albergado en su cuerpo.

―La señora White― informó el señor Sokolov, irrumpiendo sus pensamientos, cuando una mujer de mediana edad apareció en la habitación. Su cabello era oscuro, sus rasgos suaves, y su piel color leche estaba coloreada por un tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando observó a los visitantes esperando en el gran salón. ―Señora White, déjeme presentarle a la señorita Rosemarie Mazur, la hija de Abe.

Rose se sorprendió por el apodo amistoso. Por un breve segundo se preguntó qué tipo de relación habían tenido su padre y aquel sujeto. Pero antes de que su mente pudiera ahondar en el asunto, la voz de aquella mujer la arrancó de sus divagaciones mentales.

―Señorita Mazur, es bueno conocerla finalmente― saludó, con una expresión cordial, ofreciéndole una triste sonrisa. La mujer la observó por un momento, estudiándola minuciosamente, antes de apartar bruscamente la mirada. Rose se sintió abrumada por la incomodidad, pero la mujer pareció darse cuenta de su grosería, y pronto se disculpó. ―Lo siento. Es solo que su padre nos ha hablado tanto de usted que siento que ya la he conocido. Es muy bueno que esté finalmente en casa. Bienvenida.

Rose casi se estremeció cuando oyó la palabra 'casa'. No quería pensar en la vieja mansión como su hogar. No lo era, y dudaba que alguna vez lo hubiera sido realmente. El hogar era tranquilidad y seguridad; _Old Stone_ era oscuridad. Nada en ella le proporcionaba calma.

En los pocos minutos de distancia que existía entre el gran salón y el comedor, donde la señora White pretendía llevarla para presentarla al resto del personal, descubrió mucho acerca de la mujer. Parecía sencilla y agradable, aunque decía cosas que la desconcertaban. Oksana, se llamaba, y había estado trabajando para su padre por ocho años. Ella y su esposo llegaron a _Old Stone_ en busca de trabajo, y su padre los había contratado de inmediato, sin pedir referencias ni datos más allá de sus nombres. Esto no parecía desconcertar a nadie más que a sí misma.

―Quizás simplemente había querido llenar el vacío y el silencio de _Old Stone_ ― dijo la mujer, a modo de explicación, mientras recorrían la casa, antes de disculparse con ella, asegurándole que no estaba tratando de hacerla sentir responsable por la soledad de su padre. Seguramente hablaba más de lo que le correspondía, pero a Rose le agradaba su transparencia e impulsividad.

El señor Sokolov se había despedido tan pronto como la señora Oksana había entrado en escena, así que Rose se encontraba sola en el comedor esperando que el ama de llave regresara. A lo largo de los años, la mansión parecía haber acumulado más silencio y más oscuridad. No dejaba de sorprenderla lo dormida que parecía _Old Stone_ , como si hubiera pasado la última década en un estado de inconsciencia absoluta.

 _« Espero que no despierte pronto »_ , pensó.

Al otro lado del ventanal lateral podía ver los jardines. El verde del césped devorando cada centímetro del patio, yendo más allá y arañando los límites de la propiedad. La ausencia de color que alimentaba el interior de la casa contrastaba violentamente con el exterior. Las peonias, los campos de cosmos y amapolas, las margaritas, formaban todas un espectro de colores natural.

Más allá, un hombre desmalezaba entre las plantas. Era incapaz de ver su rostro, tanto por la lejanía como por su posición de espaldas a ella. Pero podía ver sus músculos contrayéndose cada vez que golpeaba la superficie con un rastrillo de mano. Aún más lejos, bajo la glorieta de madera, una niña jugaba sentada en el suelo. Una mujer con delantal caminaba hacia el hombre, llevando una bandeja con refrescos. El leve viento sacudía los cosmos armoniosamente. Pero más allá de ese sutil movimiento constante, la mansión permanecía en ominosa imperturbabilidad.

 _«Está dormida_ » volvió a pensar.

Los pasos la hicieron voltear. En el umbral de la entrada del comedor se paraba la señora White. A su lado esperaba incómoda una hermosa mujer de ojos azules oscuros y cabello castaño.

―Señorita Mazur, déjeme presentarle a Emily Mastrano. Ella está a cargo de las tareas domésticas.

―Bienvenida, señorita Mazur―saludó, con una sonrisa nerviosa. ―Cualquier cosa que necesite, estoy a su servicio. Ya he preparado su habitación. Su antigua habitación. Si eso está bien con usted.

―Por supuesto. Y solo Rose está bien―insistió, tratando de mantener la calma.

**III.**

_Old Stone_ era fría. Fría y demasiado grande. De alguna forma recordaba esto, pero al caminar por los pasillos de la mansión todavía se sorprendió por la inmensidad de su entorno, y no por primera vez se encontró añorando su pequeño apartamento en _Manning street._

La señora White, que había insistido en ser llamada Oksana, le estaba haciendo un recorrido por la casa, como si ella nunca hubiera estado ahí. Rose le permitió hacerlo, porque parecía que ninguna de las mujeres sabía cómo actuar en torno a ella, tan reticente, retraída y silenciosa.

Llegaron a la cocina. El sonido de los trastos, el choque de los utensilios de metal, el agua del grifo cayendo. El aroma a pan de maíz, a pastel de calabaza, y a pavo a la naranja invadió sus sentidos. Eran sus platillos favoritos de la infancia.

Donde el resto de la mansión parecía en perpetuo descanso, la cocina rebosaba de vida, de energía y de ruido. Una mujer mayor caminaba estresantemente de un lado al otro de la habitación, mientras sus manos bailaban frenéticamente sobre las distintas preparaciones encima de la estufa. Una joven muchacha, quien parecía ser su ayudante, cortaba vegetales sobre la encimera, siguiendo las órdenes expresas en voz alta por la mujer mayor. Y la voz de aquella mujer, firme y autoritaria, pero cariñosa, con un tinte rasposo, emergió de sus recuerdos.

_«Come con la boca cerrada, dulce Rosemarie, o nos meteremos en problemas con tu señora madre»._

―Sonya―murmuró, atrayendo la atención de la mujer. Se veía diferente, más grande, más desanimada; pero en el momento en que sus ojos cayeron sobre ella una sonrisa radiante devoró su rostro.

― ¿Rosemarie?― preguntó, mientras estudiaba su aspecto, quizás tratando de determinar si aquella mujer era la misma niña traviesa que se colaba en su cocina para robarle las galletas recién salidas del horno. Lo que sea que buscaba en ella pareció haberlo encontrado, pues unos segundos más tarde algo parecido al reconocimiento parpadeó en su mirada, antes de suspirar con satisfacción. ―Oh, dulce niña.

Rose sonrió, acercándose. La recordaba, a ella y al cariño mutuo que se habían tenido, y lo recordaba con mayor aprecio porque ese cariño nunca había sido traicionado. Sonya había sido su confidente, la persona que siempre tenía una taza de chocolate caliente para reconfortar sus miedos, una galleta dulce para aliviar sus penas o un simple consejo pertinente. Su apoyo, su confianza, nunca se habían tambaleado. Era tan dulce y tan amargo reconocer que la cocinera de su casa de la infancia era la relación más estable y confiable que alguna vez había tenido.

La mujer se abalanzó sobre ella en un abrazo agradable, reconfortante, como si los años no hubieran pasado, como si no hubiera transcurrido ni un solo minuto. Rose se refugió en sus brazos, permitiéndose por un segundo mirar hacia atrás, hacia esos atesorados instantes del pasado no contaminados por el después. Allí, la pequeña niña que había sido podía estar a salvo. Hasta que los demonios sin rostro regresaran, estaba a salvo. Pero aquella seguridad siempre duraba un instante, la efimeridad en el tiempo en que alguien tardaba en traicionarla.

Rose sonrió en su hombro, antes de apartarse.

― Has crecido― dijo la mujer, con una risa genuina, mientras apartaba las lágrimas de sus ojos. ―Ya no eres una niña, mi niña.

―No. Ya no― afirmó. «Hace tanto que no» pensó con nostalgia, al mismo tiempo que se aliviaba por haber dejado atrás la vulnerabilidad de la niñez. La infancia era un lugar peligroso, un inconstante temporal de miedos, de fobias irracionales. La infancia era la ausencia absoluta de toda lógica. La época de las fantasías, de la fe, de la confianza desmedida, de la ingenuidad, de la inocencia siempre perjudicial.

Todo era vulnerabilidad. Y la vulnerabilidad era un camino abierto hacia rincones oscuros. Aprendió eso tempranamente. Y ante ese conocimiento los grifos se cerraron y el agua dejó de fluir libremente; las puertas volvieron a su posición original, fuertemente selladas por dentro y por fuera; se levantaron los puentes, dejando una enorme brecha de agua contaminada entre ella y su juventud; los muros se erigieron en la eternidad; y como la misteriosa _Old Stone,_ se guardó a sí misma, a cal y canto, con todos sus secretos escondidos tras la piedra caliza de antaño.

Ahora su infancia se había quedado atrás, era solo un extraño lugar en un rincón de su mente. Un extraño lugar con muchos rostros conocidos.

― ¿Estás bien?―inquirió ante su repentino silencio. Rose sonrió. Una sonrisa tranquilizadora e incierta.

―Estoy bien. Sólo… recordaba―expuso, mirando los ojos azules de la mujer. ―Estoy bien―repitió en un susurro. Ciertamente era una mentira destinada a convencerse más a si misma que a los demás.

―Mírate. Eres hermosa―alabó, tomando sus manos y arrastrándola hasta que estuvo sentada frente a la isla de la cocina. ―No puedo ni creerlo, aún teniéndote ante mis ojos. Pensé que no tendría la posibilidad de volverte a ver, dulce niña, antes de partir de este mundo. Han pasado tantos años…y con cada año que transcurría, y tu padre no lograba encontrarte, perdía cada vez más la esperanza de volver a tenerte aquí. Me alegra mucho que hayas decidido volver.

―No me quedaré por mucho tiempo. Una vez que solucione todos los inconvenientes legales, me iré. ―No quería romper su corazón, pero era necesario que entendiera sus intensiones. Helena era temporal. Nunca podría ser permanente. Y cuanto antes ordenara todos sus asuntos en la ciudad más pronto podría huir de ella. ―El señor Sokolov dijo que podría reunirse conmigo al final de esta semana, así que espero poder volver a Filadelfia antes del inicio de la próxima.

―Filadelfia. Allí es donde estuviste todo este tiempo. Tu padre investigó tanto, durante años, cada día de su vida. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo descubriera?

Era fácil para Rose responderse a esa pregunta. Al llegar a Filadelfia por primera vez, no tardó en darse cuenta de que necesitaba realizar algunos cambios que le permitieran empezar su nueva vida sin acarrear los problemas que su identidad implicaba. Tras conseguir su primer empleo en la ciudad se encargó de solicitar una reimpresión de su acta de nacimiento, bajo el pretexto de que había perdido toda su documentación en un incendio. Si su padre buscaba cualquier actividad registrada a nombre de Rosemarie Mazur lo más probable es que pensara que su hija estaba muerta, o bien, que se la había tragado la tierra. Pocos meses después se había matriculado en la universidad bajo el nombre de Rose Hathaway, y durante semanas estuvo convencida de que la encontrarían. Pero el tiempo pasó, y cuando nadie se apareció en su puerta o en su camino al trabajo utilizando su nombre de nacimiento comenzó a permitirse creer que finalmente era libre. No tuvo que tomar medidas radicales para mantenerse fuera del radar de su padre: no se cortó el cabello ni cambió su aspecto físico, ni tuvo que mantenerse fuera del sistema abandonando los medios bancarios o las instituciones que requerían sus datos personales, ni siquiera salir del país; con su cambio de identidad nada de aquello fue necesario. Solo había tenido que realizar algunos pocos sacrificios para evitar exponerse y acostumbrarse a que cada vez que alguien decía "Rose" estaba tratando de hablar con ella.

No había esperado mantenerse oculta por muchos años, solo el tiempo suficiente para poder fortalecerse psíquicamente antes de tener que enfrentar ese pasado dañino. Pero por diez años no fue necesario enfrentar nada. Por diez años se le permitió creer que Rose Hathaway era más real y más tangible que cualquier recuerdo obsoleto que quedase de Rosemarie. Como Rose se había formado, como Rose había ejercido su profesión, y como Rose había respirado cada amanecer de la última década; sin embargo, en Helena, rodeada del frío penetrante y el aroma a muerte, Rosemarie cobraba cada vez más fuerza. Y Rosemarie tenía la capacidad y la voluntad de destruir todo lo que había construido como Rose, por eso resultaba apremiante marcharse de Helena tan pronto como fuera humanamente posible.

―Le pedí a Abe que no me buscara, creo recordar― espetó sin perder la tranquilidad, después de todo nunca confió en la promesa de su padre de cumplir con sus solicitudes. Resignado, y absolutamente desesperado por su propia aceptación; así es como lo recordaba de aquella última noche, cuando Rosemarie le había comunicado con un lenguaje frío y un desapego emocional evidente que se marcharía de Helena, que iniciaría una nueva vida y que él no podía formar parte de ella.

«Eres mi hija. Mi hi-hija…mi niña» había mencionado, con la voz temblorosa, sentado sobre el sofá de su oficina como si el peso del mundo estuviese aplastando todo su ser.

«No. No lo soy. A ella la has dejado morir». Esas fueron las últimas palabras que había dicho a su padre. Nada más habría podido salir de sus labios, y nada más era necesario. Cuando se marchó aquella noche pudo oír los gritos desesperados del hombre, suplicándole que regresara a casa. Pero por sobre ellos, podía oír otros: podía oír el grito aterrorizado de Lissa, sus propios gritos en el presbiterio de St. Helena, los gritos de Avary Lazar antes de que se acallaran sin previo aviso, los gritos que nunca llegaron en Bethlem, los gritos de su madre discutiendo con su padre la noche lluviosa que la trasladaron a Lewistown. Todo lo que siempre oía eran gritos, y necesitaba huir de ellos, necesitaba dejar de escucharlos. Así que se marchó, sin atender a los ruegos de su padre.

Y nunca volvió a mirar atrás, hacia Helena.

Hasta ese momento.

**IV.**

― ¿Has conocido a todo el personal de la casa?―preguntó Sonya, poniendo un plato con galletas de arándanos en sus manos.

―He conocido a Emily Mastrano. Y he visto de lejos al jardinero. Y a alguna de las muchachas del servicio―Entonces recordó a la pequeña niña debajo de la glorieta. ― ¿Quién es la niña?

―La niña―masculló, mordisqueando una de las galletas y tomando asiento frente a ella. ―Oh, debes referirte a Jillian, la hija de Emily. La señora White contrató a su madre hace algunos años, cuando Jill era solo una niña pequeña de siete años. Es un encanto, ya habrás descubierto. Aunque debo advertirte que no le gusta ser llamada "niña".

―Jillian―repitió el nombre, practicándolo en sus labios. ―En realidad solo la vi de lejos. Aún no he podido conocerla.

―Pues te gustará―respondió la mujer, como si no tuviera ninguna duda al respecto, poniéndose de pie una vez más para retirar algo del horno.

― ¿Por qué tanta comida? ― preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula.

―Cuando Oksana me dijo que Pavel se había contactado para avisar de tu llegada, solo comencé a recordar todas estas recetas que tanto te gustaban de niña. No las he hecho en años. Parecía un buen momento para intentarlo―explicó, acercando un plato con trozos de pan de zanahoria. ―Y si no recuerdo mal, nunca hubo una cantidad de comida que fuera considerada "tanta" por la pequeña Rosemarie Mazur. Eras una pequeña niña con un gran apetito. Recuerdo que tus mejillas siempre estaban regordetas y que te escondías en la cocina tarde en la noche para poder obtener alguna galleta extra.

― Solo Rose. Y es Hathaway, en realidad―corrigió.

Sonya asintió, aunque pudo ver el conflicto en sus ojos. ―Solo Rose, entonces, dulce niña. Pero come. Come que estás muy delgada. Dime una cosa―pidió, sentándose una vez más frente a ella. ―El abogado de tu padre dijo que eres periodista. ¿Es eso así?

―Así es―dijo, tratando de exponer una sonrisa. ―Escribo en el periódico de Filadelfia. Estoy allí hace un par de años.

Para el momento en el que el sol había comenzado a desaparecer en el horizonte, Sonya había interrogado a Rose sobre cada aspecto de su vida en Filadelfia. Quería que le hablara de sus amigos, de su trabajo, de aquello que disfrutaba hacer en su tiempo libre. _¿Tienes mascotas? ¿Algún muchacho lindo esperándote en casa?_ Cada pregunta la hizo sentirse como un pueblo despoblado, erigiéndose y persistiendo en absoluta soledad y oscuridad.

Se retiró a su habitación más tarde, alegando estar cansada, aunque solo deseaba escapar de su mirada interrogativa. Su habitación era _su_ habitación, tan perfectamente impoluta, como si los años no hubieran transcurrido dentro del perímetro de esas cuatro paredes. Las sábanas habían sido cambiadas, y la habitación probablemente había sido aseada con la misma frecuencia que el resto de la casa, pero seguía siendo una copia exacta de sus recuerdos. Aquella torre había sido conservada como un museo.

Y era demasiado. Todo era demasiado.

Por un momento solo se quedó allí, parada en el umbral de la puerta, planeando minuciosamente en su cabeza cuáles deberían ser sus siguientes acciones. Si daba un paso en falso terminaría abriendo la caja de Pandora [2], y no estaba lista para evocar los remordimientos, las culpas y los terrores que la habitaban. Si miraba a los ojos del pasado terminaría atándose a él. No podía permitir que aquella remota desesperación la abrazase hasta destrozarla con la fuerza de sus brazos. No otra vez.

_«No abras la caja»._

El aire de la habitación era sofocante. El nerviosismo se agitó en su interior, mientras intentaba reprimir aquella sensación de peligro inminente. Sabía que era irracional, pero ese conocimiento no estaba ayudando a controlar su ritmo cardíaco en constante aumento.

_«No abras la caja»._

Intentó dominar sus temblores, siguiendo el patrón de respiraciones que había practicado con Deirdre tantas veces. Exhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos por un breve minuto, antes de enfocar su atención en un punto específico. Por lo general, aquella actividad servía para relajarla, pero en ese momento era demasiado consciente de las reacciones físicas que su cuerpo estaba manifestando, de la tensión de sus músculos, de la opresión en su pecho, de la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

 _Puedes superarlo. Puedes superarlo._ Repitió en su mente, como un mantra. _Puedes superarlo._

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad pudo sentir que comenzaba a recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Primero fue capaz de mover sus manos, y aflojar paulatinamente la presión sobre el marco de la puerta. Respirando pesadamente una vez, y luego una vez más, Rose dio un paso hacia atrás, tomando distancia con su antigua habitación.

Supo que no debería haber regresado.

Un poco más alerta, concentró su atención en salir de allí. Necesitaba sólo diez segundos de debilidad, antes de poder permitirse volver a soportar imperturbable su situación actual. Decidió que no estaba lista para afrontar el contenido vicioso de aquella _caja._ Mejor sería mantenerla cerrada. Dejar el pasado en donde pertenecía.

Caminó apresuradamente por los pasillos de la casa, tratando de ignorar la sensación claustrofóbica que le provocaba caminar por ellos. Pasó por al lado de la cocina, escuchando el sonido metálico de los cacharros, el roce de la porcelana, y el susurro del cotilleo de las muchachas del servicio.

Siguió caminando a través de la casa, de los jardines, y de las enormes puertas de hierro negra, hasta que _Old Stone_ , sumergida en la oscuridad de la noche, comenzó a quedarse atrás. Necesitaba un poco de espacio entre ella y sus recuerdos.

Cuando consideró que había tomado suficiente distancia se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol. Protegida por el silencio y la oscuridad se sintió segura para desarmarse.

«Solo por diez segundos» pensó. «Solo diez segundos, y entonces podré volver a ser yo». Diez segundos para dejar que el miedo y el dolor tomaran el control absoluto, antes de subyugarlos a ambos y negarles cualquier acceso de regreso a ella.

―Diez, solo diez segundos―se dijo, respirando profundamente mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra el roble. ―Diez segundos. No les darás ni uno más.

Repitió mentalmente esa cuenta regresiva que tantas veces había repasado en su cabeza, sintiendo como el terror se filtraba en cada rincón de su cuerpo, recorriendo el torrente de sangre que bombeaba a través de sus venas. Y dejó que el miedo hiciese su trabajo, dejó que la dominara. Pero apenas la cuenta regresiva llegó a cero, lo obligó a retroceder.

Era hora de volver a aquella casa. De afrontar las noches y los días por venir. Solo tenía que ignorar los gritos del pasado y aferrarse a la certeza del presente. Lo había hecho exitosamente por años, y la locación no debería tener que cambiar nada de eso.

― ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita?― Saltó ante el sonido de la voz detrás de ella. Se dio vuelta de inmediato, sin dejar de considerar que objeto podría serle útil en caso de que necesitara defenderse. Se sorprendió al reconocer el rostro escondido en la oscuridad. ― ¿Señorita?

― ¿Qué hace usted acá?―inquirió, mirando fijamente los ojos de Dimitri, el extraño que había conocido en _Stonhouse_.

―Vivo allí― señaló una de las casas de _Stone Valley,_ solo a pocos metros de distancia de _Old Stone_ , ignorando el tono insolente de su pregunta. El hombre la miró con curiosidad, probablemente preguntándose por qué demonios estaba en la calle en medio de una noche helada y cerrada, sin compañía ni abrigo. _―_ Solo quería saber si se encontraba usted bien.

―Oh, yo…sí. Sí, estoy bien.

― ¿Segura? No parece usted muy segura, señorita―bromeó, dándole una sonrisa indulgente.

―Segura―replicó, más duramente de lo que pretendía. Cerró los ojos un breve segundo, resoplando por su comportamiento. ―Lo siento. Solo salí a tomar un poco de aire. Pero realmente estoy bien, no se preocupe.

Él le sonrió, eligiendo no decir nada acerca de su disculpa tal como había hecho anteriormente con su conducta descortés. ―No recuerdo haberla visto por aquí antes, y ahora me la encuentro en todos lados.

―Oh, no soy de aquí. Solo estoy de visita―explicó, señalando la mansión. Los ojos del hombre se detuvieron brevemente en la perniciosa belleza arquitectónica, antes de volver a mirarla con curiosidad.

― ¿La casa del señor Mazur?

― ¿Lo conocía?―preguntó, fingiendo indiferencia.

―No, nada de eso. Tampoco soy de la zona. Estoy en Helena por trabajo, y aquella es en realidad la casa de mi madre. Pero el señor Mazur… bueno, supongo que sé de él porque he oído su nombre un centenar de veces desde que llegué a la ciudad― Aclaró. Al ver su miraba confusa explicó ― Se dice que hasta el día de su muerte permaneció en absoluto confinamiento… por años.

A Rose le hubiera gustado poder decir que sintió algo ante aquella información. Culpa, remordimiento, lástima, o incluso una insana satisfacción. Pero lo cierto era que no sintió absolutamente nada.

―También se dice que la mansión está embrujada. Pero he oído lo mismo de cada casa que hay en Helena―dijo, con una sonrisa divertida. ―Cuando desembarqué en el aeropuerto lo primero que me ofrecieron fue una visita guiada por la Ruta Encantada. Por supuesto, acepté. Aparentemente dicha ruta atraviesa toda la ciudad.

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante eso. ―No está embrujada―afirmó. Él la observó, mientras ella señalaba la mansión. ― _Old Stone_. No está encantada.

 _Solo llena de fantasmas_ , pensó.

―He vivido allí casi quince años, y en todo ese tiempo nunca he sabido de ningún acontecimiento paranormal―declaró, con toda la certeza que pudo reunir. Luego, con un toque de burla, agregó. ―Allí, sin embargo―señaló la casona abandonada a la que solía colarse cuando era niña. ―Dicen que el espíritu de la viuda Seymour aún recorre los senderos laterales de la casa, justo donde se suicidó después de haber asesinado a su esposo y a la amante de este.

Por un momento, Dimitri sólo miró la estructura añeja y desolada con engañosa apacibilidad. ―Me pregunto si eso realmente pasó― murmuró. Ella lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Él solo se encogió de hombros. ―Todos estos supuestos fantasmas fueron primero personas. Personas deshumanizadas por el paso del tiempo y por el anhelo humano ante lo inexplicable. Cuando la tragedia de otros se convierte en un espectáculo de misticismo o un cuento para asustar a los niños, es difícil saber con certeza cómo acontecieron los hechos en realidad. A veces estos cuentos de horror solo ocultan una verdad mucho más oscura. Y creo que la verdad es importante. Siempre.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Rose se encontró asintiendo. Helena era una ciudad deshumanizada, cuya perversa realidad se veía opacada siempre por el velo de la fantasía. Las tasas de homicidios en la ciudad no eran mayores que en otros estados del país, pero su repercusión como acontecimientos individuales o como un patrón de comportamiento era cuantitativamente menos notable. Cuando alguien moría en Helena, las noticias más difundidas no eran sobre investigaciones policiales ni resultados forenses, sino sobre apariciones fantasmales y manifestaciones inexplicables.

Por un momento se preguntó si toda aquella fama sobrenatural no era conveniente a la ciudad. Mientras la gente estuviera demasiado preocupada por los ataques paranormales, nadie tendría demasiado tiempo para preguntarse realmente qué pasó.

Los ciudadanos de Helena habían aprendido a escudarse a sí mismos en la supuesta naturaleza antinatural de la ciudad, incluso aquellos que no creían en ella. De esa forma nadie parecía realmente perturbado por cómo la naturaleza humana había demostrado ser más siniestra y maligna que cualquier entidad no humana en esas historias.

Entonces Rose pensó en su padre.

―Parece estar manifestando un momento de profunda introspección, señorita―dijo la voz del extraño. Rose se preguntó por qué su mente insistía en etiquetarlo de esa forma, cuando ya conocía su nombre.

―Estaba pensando en mi padre. En cómo no le apetecería nada que su persona comenzara a ser asociada con esas historias. Pero en cómo nadie puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Parece que morir en Helena te convierte automáticamente en un cuento.

 _«Esa es la verdadera maldición de Helena»_ pensó. _«Es por eso que uno no puede escapar de ella»._

― ¿Su padre? ¿El señor Mazur?―Ella asintió distraídamente. ―Siento su pérdida.

Ella volvió a asentir, aceptando las palabras del hombre. Sabía que hubiera sido descortés cualquier otro tipo de reacción, pero no podía evitar sentirse como una impostora. Era muy probable que dentro de la mansión hubiera personas que lamentaban la muerte de su padre mucho más que ella.

― ¿Qué le parece si damos un paseo?―ofreció de repente, señalando el camino. Rose lo miró, y luego a donde apuntaba, antes de volver a enfocar la vista en él.

― ¿Ahora?―Él asintió, y ella lo observó con incredulidad.

― ¿Por qué no, señorita?

―Podrías ser un asesino serial―dijo con un tono de obviedad, solo bromeando en parte.

―Podría―asintió, divertido. ―Usted también podría serlo, señorita. Las mujeres son tan capaces de matar como los hombres.

―Claro, pero no soy quien lo ha invitado a caminar en medio de la noche en una zona poco habitada, sin testigos.

―Podría ser parte de su plan. Finge creer que yo soy la amenaza para que no lo vea venir―continuó con el juego. Pereció pensar en algo. ―Por otra parte, no veo cómo podría deshacerse de mi cadáver. No se ofenda, señorita, pero es algo más pequeña que una persona promedio.

― ¡Eso no es cierto! Es que es usted más alto que la mayoría. Pero ese podría no ser un impedimento para deshacerme de su cuerpo… o para matarlo.

Él rió sonoramente, levantando las manos en señal de rendición. ―Vio, es usted la más peligrosa de nosotros, señorita. ¿Caminará conmigo ahora que hemos resuelto ese asunto?

Rose lo miró por un segundo, dubitativa, antes de observar la mansión. Aún no estaba lista para entrar, pero tampoco podía quedarse sola por mucho más tiempo. Permanecer allí o ir con él equivalían el mismo nivel de riesgo, supuso, con algo de indiferencia. Dando una última mirada a la casa, Rose asintió, antes de seguir los pasos del extraño.

* * *

[1] En la mitología griega era el laberinto construido para albergar al Minotauro, un monstruo con cabeza de toro y cuerpo de hombre.

[2] En la mitología griega, la caja de Pandora contiene todos los males del mundo.


End file.
